Kijani
Kijani is a fictional female character in the Undercover Brothers continuity, who has appeared in two UB's to date (the first time being in a crossover with the Nancy Drew Girl Detective series). Background Kijani was born twenty years before the events of Terror on Tour to the leaders of Urdzania. At some point after her birth (it is implied by Kijani to have been about two years before the book, when she was about eighteen), a man named Abrafo staged a coup d'état and took over Urdzania, becoming infamous as a cruel, ruthless, illegitimate dictator in the process.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1: Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007- pg 68 Upon reaching the capital of Urdzanina, Abrafo intended to execute Kijani's parents, sending his favorite assassins (twins known as the Death Brothers) to catch them. However, Kijani and her parents escaped, causing the brothers to be punished very cruelly by Abrafo (leaving giant scars on their heads) and lose favor with him. Due to the negative (and correct) image of Abrafo that is caused by the fact that Kijani's parents continue to live, Abrafo wishes them dead; however, her parents (who currently live in Europe) are protected by friends, making them near-impossible to capture. At some point after her family's escape, Kijani separates from her parents to live her own life as a young adult and starts her own pop band, the highly successful Royal We; Kijani, like her parents, is well-protected by bodyguards, which is convenient since a singer needs bodyguards anyway. The Death Brothers, however, continue to hunt her, hoping to get back into Abrafo's good graces if they capture her for him (knowing that her parents would fully cooperate with Abrafo's demands if Kijani were his hostage).Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1: Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007- pg's 179-181 The Death Brothers are evidently very determined to be back in favor with Abrafo, as Kijani states that they will never give up.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1: Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007- pg 181. Kijani's band became very successful, known as one of the hottest pop bands around; however, she continued to live a life of worry of the constantly underlying threat of the evil thugs the Death Brothers and the sadistic usurper Abrafo. Character/Personality Kijani is a twenty-year-old woman hailing from the small African country of Urdzania. She described by Joe Hardy as a breathtakingly beautiful African woman (so beautiful, in fact, that she "almost made him forget his own name") with springy black hair and cocoa-tinted skin,Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1: Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007- pg 52, with an accent apparently unique to Urdzania. She is the lead singer of the extremely popular and highly successful pop band, the Royal We (named for Kijani's heritage as a member of the former royal family of Urdzania''Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1: Terror on Tour''; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007- pg 25) and is a strong environmentalist due to problems in her home country; it is stated by Ned Nickerson that "she's really passionate about her causes, and very well-spoken considering she's only twenty years old."Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1: Terror on Tour; Aladdin Paperbacks 2007- pg 16 Her boyfriend is a member of the heavy metal band, Lethal Injection, named Nick Needles (at first, this is merely a rumor read by Bess Marvin in a tabloid, although it is confirmed true later in the book). Kijani is an important character in Terror on Tour, her first appearance, as the entire plot of the criminals is against her. This is where the fundamentals of her personality are brought to light; she is shown to be a kind person who cares about the well-being of others. Kijani is especially tender toward her fans; she dislikes seeing them get in trouble(as shown when she orders a security guard to release the Hardys, who are looking around backstage for signs of trouble, after seeing that Joe is a big fan of hers) and, especially, hurt (when she sees Deirdre Shannon, a huge fan, being held hostage by the Death Brothers in exchange for her, she is shown as hysterical to the point that she lamost turns herself in). At the end of the book, the Death Brothers are captured by Frank, Joe, and Nancy (with much help from Bess and George) and arrested and sent to jail, ultimately relieving Kijani of probably the biggest fear in her life. In her second appearance in X-plosion, she does not have much of a role in the story, merely appearing at the Galaxy X theme park along with her band the Royal We to perform for the park's opening. It appears, however, that Frank and Joe made quite a big impression on her in Terror on Tour (understandably, since they indirectly saved her by capturing the Death Brothers), as Joe refers to her as an "old friend," and she remembers their names easily, greets them on sight, offers assistance if they need it and tells them to keep safe, and even holds Joe's hand and puts her arm around Frank, squeezing Joe's hand and kissing Frank's cheek before she leaves to do a sound check.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #29: X-plosion; Aladdin Paperbacks 2009- pg's 73, 75-77 Appearances *''Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery #1: Terror on Tour'' *''Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers #29: X-plosion'' References Category:Undercover Brothers characters Category:Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mystery '07 characters